


In Dreams

by sigmaforsale



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaforsale/pseuds/sigmaforsale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith make a kind of peace, mid-Graduation Day, part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

“Take what you need,” Faith says. The Faith standing in the pool of sunlight by the window -- not the Faith that is the cat, lying on the bed, still and vulnerable.

Buffy does.

Not any of the weapons or comic books or the Playstation, of course. This is a dream, what would she do with them? But Faith’s willingness to leap into a fray, the way she rolls with the punches wearing a grin, the way the blood sings in her veins at the prospect of a fight -- Buffy takes these things to steel herself. To gird herself for war.


End file.
